ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Loonatics Unleashed: Season 3 (fan-fiction series)
In this third season of Loonatics Unleashed (portrayed as a fan-fiction series), The Loonatics come back to Acmetropolis before the citizens turn their backs against him, But as disaster strikes when an evil supervillain organization by the name The European Daggers are on the loose of crime, the Loonatics will do whatever it takes to protect their beloved home town. Even from the clutches of the malevolent, sadistic, and powerful supervillain named Primus Helios who was the cause of everything in the series. Characters Heroes * Ace Bunny (main protagonist) * Danger Duck (deuteragonist) * Tech E. Coyote * Rev Runner * Lexi Bunny * Slam Tasmanian * Grey Fox (new character) * Yellow Claw (guest starring) Villains * Lena Bunny (Lexi's sister, who tries to take Ace from her.) * Time Skip (the secondary antagonist of the series / the main antagonist of the 4th episode "Time Skip's Retribution") * Optimatus (the tertiary antagonist, later reforms in the series finale) * The Daggers (the quaternary antagonists / the main antagonists in the 3rd episode "Dagger Pain") * Dr. Frost (the main antagonist of the premiere two-parter "The Frosted Curse") * Frostbites (the secondary antagonists of the premiere two-parter "The Frosted Curse" and later the main antagonists of the 7th episode "Frostbitten Revenge") * Dark Phantom (the main antagonist in Loonatics Unleashed: Boo Hah Halloween) Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Fanfiction Category:XxDinoFlamerxx's Ideas Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Action-Comedy Category:Looney Tunes Category:Series Finales Category:2D animation Episodes (for season 3) 3 Battle Of The Bands - The Loonatics get tickets to see Yellow Claw, but they find out Rupes Oberon and the Def Wat Rubber Ball Band has kidnapped them. They must save the trap music trio before they die. One more thing: Rev finally has an offense-based power, called Phoenix Charge. (Thought of by Tylëя) Guest: Yellow Claw (as themselves) 4 First Date - Ace and Lexi finally go on a date to a new restaurant but they find out it was a trap made by Lexi's jealous, love-crazy, long-lost sister Lena. Will Lexi confess to Ace about her feelings for him? *Acexi* (Thought of by Tylëя) About Lena: Lena had feelings for Ace in high school but he didn't want her. When she found out that he and Lexi like each other, she ran away from home to live on Planet Freleng. 5 New Member - The Loonatics meet a new member, named Grey, a silver fox. Duck Likes her, but she fell in love with Slam at first glance. Can Danger Duck get her to like him? I doubt it! (Thought of by Tylëя) About Grey: Since she was 13, Grey was an orphan from Planet Blanc during episode 27.She cites Zadavia as a mentor. She also has a crush on Slam; it was shown when she started being a new member. She's also good friends with Lexi! Powers: Silver claws, telekinesis (rarely used), superhuman sight, night vision, silver screech, martial arts. Likes: Messing with, Tech, flirting with Slam, hanging with Lexi, practicing martial arts with Ace, pizza, pickles, shopping. Dislikes: Duck, Rev's fast talk, villains, getting her fur dirty, bullies, thieves, liars. Favorite music artists: Yellow Claw, Sandro Silva, Hardwell, Calvin Harris, KSHMR, Firebeatz, Mad Nation, Oliver Heldens. Characteristics: Kind, long-fuse (unless Duck teases her), neat- de-freak (even though she likes Slam), smart, selfless, quiet, formerly antisocial. Other: Before becoming a vigilante, she lived with a rich family. Her parents never spent time with her; it was always with her mean brother. When her parents and brother died in an explosion, she lived with her grandmother, who loved her a lot. She died of heart failure 3 years later. After the war, she met Zadavia, who took her in until she was 19, when she left to Acmetropolis U to study music. Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Fanfiction Category:XxDinoFlamerxx's Ideas Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Action-Comedy Category:Looney Tunes Category:Series Finales Category:2D animation